<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can Share a Bedroll by Night_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774088">We Can Share a Bedroll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer'>Night_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clit Sucking, Clit teasing, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Teasing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus and Aela are travelling through the frozen north of Skyrim. With visual cues, Markus takes her to Winterhold and takes her to the Inn for the night.<br/>With a little talking, they give in to their most primal desires.<br/>18+</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Aela the Huntress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Can Share a Bedroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aela?” Markus questioned, stepping towards the she-wolf as she lay huddled on her bedroll. “Aela? Are you awake?” He questioned, reaching out to rest his hand on her arm.</p><p>She was shaking. Not from grief or pain, but simply from the cold. It was only once he was this close to her that he could hear the hammering of her heart as it desperately tried to pump blood through her frigid body, and the chattering of her teeth. Even though she was a Nord by blood, she had grown on the plains of Whiterun. Being this far north was exhausting for her, even with the help of her beast blood.</p><p>“Are you cold?” He questioned, though he already knew the answer. She was too prideful to admit that she was, and when she shook her head no, he gave a short laugh in response.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” She questioned, turning her head to gaze at him.</p><p>“You.” He replied, his eyes twinkling from the grin on his lips. “You’re what’s funny, she-wolf.”</p><p>“I’m not cold, Markus.” She huffed, sitting up to face him with her arms folded across her chest. “The wind just came out of nowhere.”</p><p>“Would you like to find an Inn?” He questioned, elbow propped on his knee and his chin resting on his palm. “We could keep pushing onward if you’d like.”</p><p>She growled at him in response, her canines flashing momentarily in the firelight. He chuckled again, standing from his bedroll and packing up his rucksack. He wound his bedroll up once more and tucked it in his rucksack looking to see that Aela had done just the same, her body shuddering slightly as she stood before him. He kicked some dirt over the flames to quench them, then came to her side, draping a saber skin cloak over her shoulders. She was about to protest but he had already begun walking towards the nearest town. She easily caught up with his slowed pace.</p><p>“I don’t need this, Markus.” She insisted, but he ignored the protest in her voice. “Did you hear me?”</p><p>“I did, but I’m not taking the skin back.” He replied, turning his head and winking at her. “Besides, it is a little chilly tonight… It’ll only get colder the further north we go.”</p><p>She sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to win the argument against him, and continued walking at his side. The tundra of Skyrim was harsh and unforgiving. The further along the path they went, the more dead animals she happened to see. Rabbits frozen to the ground, goats that had been killed and partially eaten by a hungry predator, birds and butterflies that had simply died and dropped to the snow in the harsh environment. It certainly wasn’t anything like the plains of Whiterun, or the forests of Falkreath. Even Markus’ home of Bruma was warmer than the paths up to Winterhold.</p><p>The outline of the collage glimmered beneath the moonlight, and Aela sighed in relief at the thought of warmth again. She could feel the happiness of her wolf radiate right alongside hers. When they made their way into town, she led the way to the Inn, a small building called The Frozen Hearth, and immediately plopped down onto a chair next to the fire.</p><p>Markus approached the innkeeper and requested two rooms and some warm food and drinks. Dagur provided and Markus was soon sitting beside Aela with warm mead and venison stew. Once they finished their meals, and Aela was warm once more, she asked for the key to her room.</p><p>“That happens to be a problem, she-wolf.” He sighed, looking at her with a sheepish smile. “Dagur only had one room left to rent for the night, and it’s the one with the large bed.”</p><p>She was stunned. Sure, she liked Markus enough, and was set on marrying him once he agreed to it, but to share a bed with him now was… Well, she wasn’t sure she was prepared for the commitment of it. A blush slowly came to her cheeks as she gazed at him.</p><p>“I can sleep out in the woods… It’s not a problem.”</p><p>“No.” She immediately replied, those beautiful green eyes focused solely on him. “No… Join me.”</p><p>He could hear the soft waver in her voice as she spoke, reminding him of the love that they both felt towards each other. He kicked himself for putting off their courtship for so long and made it a point to speak to Maramal at the temple to arrange for their wedding. She had already agreed to it, he was simply putting it off for fear that she would change her mind about him. But as he looked at her, noticing the flush to her skin and the increase of her heartbeat, he knew that her feelings towards him hadn’t changed. He gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He led her towards the bedroom and turned his back as she stripped free of her armor and replaced it with a simple tunic. She glanced at him as he slipped free of his breastplate, noticing the array of scars that graced his shoulders and back, then ducked her gaze as he moved to strip from the chausses on his legs. When she felt the bed sink on his side, she glanced over at him, noting that, while he had replaced his leg armor with a pair of trousers, his chest was bare. The sight made her heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Can I ask you a question, she-wolf?” He breathed, bringing her gaze to his.</p><p>“Of course.” She replied, fidgeting slightly with the blanket beneath her legs.</p><p>“When did you last share a bed with anyone?”</p><p>She froze. She knew he would ask this question based on her reaction to their current predicament earlier, but she hesitated to answer. Truth be told, she had last shared a bed with Skjor, and that was months before Markus had even journeyed to Skyrim.</p><p>“Well… It’s been a while.” She began, her fingers fidgeting with the bedding once more. “Skjor and I last shared a bed together, but it was months before you journeyed to Skyrim. I remember the date that you said you had arrived at the border from Cyrodil.”</p><p>“Are you nervous?”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>“Because it’s me and not him?”</p><p>“Gods no!” She exclaimed, turning to face him with a look of hurt that he’d never seen on her before. Not even when Skjor died. “I… I’d rather share a bed with you.” She gazed down into his eyes, her own shimmering with unshed tears, until he smiled warmly back up at her. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch.</p><p>“I was hoping that was the answer you were going to give.”</p><p>He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, sending a shiver through her as she gazed down at him. Need weighed heavy on her shoulders, and the look of love that he gave her made her body heat up with desire. She wanted to have him. Wanted him to have her. Savor her.</p><p>“Markus.” She breathed, her eyes glossing over with lust as she gazed down into his eyes.</p><p>“Come here, Aela.” He replied, his gaze mirroring her own.</p><p>She leaned against him, palms pressed to his chest, and took his lips with her own, deepening the kiss they shared until they needed to break apart for air. It didn’t take much for her to straddle his waist, her hips grinding against his own as need spurred her on. Markus gripped her hips, one hand reaching down to squeeze her bottom, earning a muffled moan from her before she broke the kiss once more. She sat upright and stripped free of the tunic she wore, leaving her in her bra and panties. The sight of her earned a pleased growl from Markus as he brought his hands down over to roam her body, starting at her thighs and travelling up to cup and massage her breasts. A small whimper pushed past her lips, causing him to stop.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” He questioned, gently brushing her jaw with his knuckles.</p><p>“N-no… It’s just… It’s been a long time.” She reassured him, her gaze drawn back to his own. “Please don’t stop.”</p><p>He nodded with a smile, his hands reaching behind her to untie the straps until he could remove the offending fabric from her body. She was gorgeous. Painstakingly beautiful. Not at all like the women he had laid with in Bruma. She was something more entirely.</p><p>“By the Nine you’re beautiful.” He breathed, sitting upright in order to suck at the pulse point in her neck.</p><p>The change in position didn’t stop his roaming hands, and now that she was kneeling on the bed, Aela began to rock her hips against Markus’, the motion rousing his shaft from slumber. He groaned at the sensation of her warmth radiating over his hardening length, which brought a pleased smile to her lips. She stopped and slipped off his lap, the wolfish grin on her lips drawing one to his own as he quickly stripped out of the trousers he had put on. She grabbed the hem of his underwear and yanked them off, freeing his shaft from its cloth prison. She bit her lip at the sight, clearly surprised to see how well endowed he was, but even more so by the fact that this painfully handsome man would be her husband.</p><p>She moved to kneel between his thighs and immediately brought his length between her lips, her head bobbing up and down, swallowing him inch by inch, until she could almost reach his sack. She gagged slightly but was soon able to accommodate to his erection, finally taking his full length into the back of her throat. She released him with a gasp, telltale tear marks streaked her cheeks as she gazed at him with a grin on her lips.</p><p>“I’m a little out of practice.” She admitted with a slight chuckle.</p><p>“I am too… We can fix that together.” He replied, the grin on his lips lightening the mood. “Now… Why don’t we get rid of these?” He hummed, grabbing the waistband of her underwear.</p><p>She leaned back as he slipped them down her legs and tossed them off to the side once her legs were free of them. He gazed down at the beauty that lay before him. He had known that Aela was strong, but seeing her naked before him… He couldn’t describe the feeling of need that hammered inside him. Her shapely figure, perfectly round breasts, neatly trimmed pelvis… And with hair that was just as red as what was on her head. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.</p><p>He dropped between her thighs, his tongue immediately flicking out to circle her aching clit as her fingers tangled in his hair, a yelp of surprise and pleasure pulling from her lips. She covered her mouth with her free hand, gazing down at Markus as he continued to lick and suck on her clit before making passes over her entrance with his tongue, sending waves of pleasure through her that she hadn’t felt in so long.</p><p>“F-fingers.” She gasped, head falling back against the pillows as her back arched slightly off the bed. “Please.” She begged, covering her mouth once more to stifle the yelps that threatened to be heard by the other patrons of the Inn.</p><p>Markus did as he was told, slipping his index finger in between her folds, pumping it in and out of her entrance as she moaned and gasped before him. He sucked her clit between his lips once more, his finger still working against her walls, while his tongue circled her tender nub. Once he was sure she was okay, he slipped his middle finger in alongside his index finger, sending a rush of pleasure through her that almost turned into a scream. She bit the sound back, only allowing it to push through as a harsh groan of pleasure as Markus continued to finger her. Before long, release claimed her body, arching her back from the bed as orgasm ripped through her. It had been so long since she’d felt the sensation of complete release, and she couldn’t help but cry Markus’ name as she came undone in his hands. He lapped up each drop of cum that dripped from her folds before kissing a trail up her body that ended at her lips.</p><p>“You taste delicious.” He hummed once they’d broken apart. “I need… I need to feel you.”</p><p>She whimpered in response, the need clear in her eyes, as he wedged himself between her thighs. She brought her hand down to help guide him, wincing slightly as he pressed his head against her folds. He stopped, making sure that she was okay, before trying once more. Each look of discomfort on her face was soothed away with his tenderness and desire to wait for her to be ready. When she assured him that she would be fine, he inched his length between her folds, soothing her the whole time, until he was buried inside of her. He waited for her to adjust to his girth before he began to slowly thrust into her. He watched her face for a few moments before being distracted by the bounce of her breasts. He massaged each mound before pinching each pert peak. Aela groaned in relief as he teased her nipples, her head falling back against the pillows as she gazed up at him with lust in her eyes. She’d been wanting this just as much, and for as long, as he had. By the look in her eyes, he could see why.</p><p>She was enjoying it. Every minute of it. She was finally getting the release that masturbation didn’t give her. And it was with the man that she wished to marry.</p><p>He smiled down at her, his thrusts slowly gaining momentum until he was pounding into her. He covered her mouth as her previous moans and whimpers grew louder, surely alerting the other patrons to their activities. It was the least he could do to keep her quiet. Pleasure built up inside them both, her walls slowly beginning to grip his length as the coil of pleasure inside of her wound and wound until it eventually released. Her thighs shook as they wrapped around his waist, her walls clamping down on his shaft with orgasm that rolled her eyes back. He couldn’t stop himself from fucking her through the orgasm, and ended up ramming deeply inside of her and filling her with his hot seed. Once she had stopped shaking, he managed to slip free of her folds and lay on the bed beside her.</p><p>They were both clearly out of practice, and even with their beast blood, sex was exhausting for them both. She curled up beside him, her head coming to lay on his chest, listening to the gentle drumming of his heart as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him.</p><p>“That was incredible.” He breathed, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“I apologize if I’m a bit tired now.” She yawned, draping her arm across his waist. “I’m clearly out of practice.”</p><p>“Think nothing of it… I am too, it seems.” He chuckled, brushing her hair back from her face. “Besides… We’ll have plenty of time to get back into practice.” He hummed, sending a shiver through her as she turned her gaze up to meet his.</p><p>“You’re terrible.” She chuckled, swatting his chest.</p><p>“That may be so, but you agreed to marriage, dear.” He replied, kissing her forehead. “And I plan to consummate our marriage properly on our wedding night.”</p><p>“I’m sure you do… But we should sleep for now so we can finish our little quest and return home… I hate how cold it is up here.”</p><p>“We can always share a bedroll tomorrow night.” He chuckled, earning another swat from the woman in his arms.</p><p>“I’ll consider myself lucky if I’m not pregnant by the end of this adventure.” She laughed, earning another kiss from Markus.</p><p>“Now you’ve given me a goal.” He growled, pulling her close once more. “And a time to complete it.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” She grinned, teasing him as he flipped her down onto her back, pinning her beneath him.</p><p>“I dare.” He growled, kissing her once more.</p><p>It would be a long night for them both, and she knew that she wasn’t going to be getting any sleep for the remainder of their time out in Skyrim.</p><p>When they finally returned to Whiterun after their wedding, Danica confirmed her pregnancy, and Aela now had an announcement to make to her husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>